Randomisme
by Kuroyuki Alice
Summary: Hanya kumpulan drabble random bin gaje dengan beberapa bumbu pair yang tersebar dengan random.


**Randomisme**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this story.

Summary: Hanya kumpulan drabble random bin gaje.

Warnings: Typo(s), abal, EYD ngawur, gaje, absurd, etc.

 **Enjoy~**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **1\. Dingin**

* * *

Di sebuah perpustakaan SMA X, tampak sepasang muda-mudi dengan pucuk hijau lumut dan kuning mentari menempati sebuah meja di samping jendela besar di pojok perpustakaan.

"Hei, Rin," panggil si pemuda pada si gadis imut dengan pita putih besar di mahkota pirang madu selehernya.

"Hmm?" respon si gadis sambil membolak-balikkan lembaran buku di hadapannya tanpa minat.

"Sifat kamu akhir-akhir ini kok dingin banget sih?"

"Dinginan mana sama abang kulkas fandom sebelah?"

—Gumiya _facepalm_ di tempat.

* * *

 **2\. Bintang**

* * *

Suatu malam, di bawah angkasa gelap berpendar mewah, gadis bersurai lumut pendek memecah hening.

"Hubungan kita itu udah kayak ngehitung bintang di langit tau ga?" serunya pada seorang pemuda pirang madu dikuncir pendek.

"Kenapa?" respon si pemuda. "Karena ga ada habisnya, ya?"

Si gadis menggeleng. "Enggak. Tapi mustahil."

—terus mereka putus.

* * *

 **3\. Bintang (2)**

* * *

Masih di _universe_ yang sama dengan drabble sebelumnya dengan sedikit perubahan dialog.

"Hubungan kita itu udah kayak ngehitung bintang di langit tau ga?"

"Iya, tau kok. Percuma, kan?"

"Yap, tapi kamu tau ga kenapa percuma?"

"Karena saking banyaknya sampe gak kehitung…?"

"Salah," si gadis menggeleng, menyebabkan surai bagian depannya yang lebih panjang ikut bergerak. "Tapi karena bintang yang sekarang kita liat itu udah mati ribuan tahun yang lalu," tuntas Gumi menaikkan kacamatanya.

' _Gini deh, ya, resiko punya pacar jenius_ ,' batin Len _sweatdrop_.

—setelah itu mereka putus. Lagi.

* * *

 **4\. Bingung**

* * *

"Aku bingung." Pemuda dengan rambut merah berkata.

"Bingung kenapa, bang?" adiknya yang berambut biru menyahut.

"Itu dua drabble di atas—"

"Drabble-nya napa?"

"Lu jangan motong dialog gue napa?!"

"Ye, maap, bang."

"Itu dua drabble di atas, kalo ujung-ujungnya sama-sama putus, ngapain di re- _write_?"

"Kan penjabarannya beda, bang"

"Tapi kan _ending_ -nya sama."

"Author-nya lagi buntu ide, bang. Maklumi aje."

"Terus ini kita ngapain ngobrol?"

"Buat nambah _words_ , kali."

—terus kakak-adik keluarga Shion itu diem, ga mau ngobrol lagi.

* * *

 **5\. Jauh darimu…**

* * *

"Hei, Kuo," panggil seorang gadis dengan surai pirang madu yang dikuncir satu panjang pada pemuda _tealette_ setengkuk yang tengah membaca novel detektif.

"Hmm?" Mikuo menyahut di tengah kegiatan membacanya.

"Jauh darimu sejam itu kayak sehari tau ga?"

"Enggak."

"Kok kamu jawabnya gitu sih?" gadis itu –Lenka—tampak cemberut.

"Hah…" Mikuo menghela napas. Ditelungkupkannya novel itu. Mata zamrudnya menatap netra lazuardi Lenka intens dan jemarinya memainkan sejumput rambut pirang Lenka. "Jauh darimu sedetik itu kayak setahun."

"Yang bener?!" Lenka tampak antusias dengan parasnya yang merona.

"Iya." Mikuo kembali sibuk dengan novelnya. "Jadi mulai sekarang, untuk tiap detik kau tidak bersamaku, menjauhlah dariku setahun."

"…"

—ini Lenka ditolak dengan halus, atau disuruh buat ga ninggalin sisinya Mikuo, sih?

* * *

 **6\. NTR**

* * *

"Hio…" panggil Gumiya yang tengah berbaring di kasurnya.

"Hnn?" Yohio bergumam di tengah acara bermain PSP-nya.

"Lu tau kan kalo gue udah suka ama Aria dari lama?"

"Hmm. Terus?" PSP diletakkan oleh si pemuda bernetra rubi itu karena kalah di _game_ yang dimainkan. Ingin hati PSP dibanting, tapi sayang PSP-nya punya Gumiya.

"Gue mau nembak dia pas masuk sekolah."

"Lho? Si Aria kan udah punya pacar."

" _What_?!" Gumiya histeris. "GUE DITIKUNG SIYALAN!" Dengan cepat dipalingkannya pandangan pada Yohio. "Siapa pacarnya?!"

Dengan muka polos, Yohio menjawab, "Gue."

"…"

—esoknya, saat Yohio baru mau keluar rumah, dia dikeroyokin para korban NTR se-RT.

—tersangka dalang kasus itu tidak lain adalah 'seongok' Nakajima Gumiya.

* * *

 **7.** **Kapal**

* * *

"Hey…," seru seorang gadis kuncir dua _tealette_ yang sedang memegang beberapa lembar kertas.

"Hmm?" pemuda berambut gulali yang tertutupi sebagian oleh topi kupluk hitam bergumam.

"Aku tau kalau aku yang minta sama kamu buat nulis cerita tentang OTP aku," mulai si gadis lamat-lamat.

"Ya, lalu? Sudah kutuliskan, kan? Gimana?"

"Ceritanya bagus, sih. Tapi—"

Ucapan si gadis dipotong si pemuda, "Tapi apa, Miku?"

"KENAPA KAPALKU HARUS KARAM, SIH?! DASAR YUUMA SIYALAN!" kertas berisi cerita diremat si gadis keras hingga kusut.

"Kan bagus kalau kapalmu karam," pemuda dengan netra mentari itu menyahut tenang.

"BAGUS DARIMANANYA, HAH?!"

"Siapa tau kapalmu besok-besok jadi terkenal."

"Eh?" Miku sontak bingung. Gagal konek.

"Jadi pilem. Masuk tipi. Kayak ' _Titanic_ '." Yuuma masih menjawab dengan tenang.

"…" perlu waktu beberapa detik bagi Miku agar otaknya konek. "DASAR AUTHOR SADO SIYALAN!"

Yuuma hanya melirik kalem pada Miku yang kini menangisi kapalnya yang karam.

"Oh, kapalku yang preyes… Hiks…."

—dan Yuuma hanya menyeruput minumannya seakan tidak peduli.

* * *

 **8.** **Kapal (2)**

* * *

"Nih," esoknya, Yuuma kembali menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas pada Miku.

"Ini apaan?" Miku berucap acuh. Dia masih brokoro gegara fic tentang kapal karam kemarin.

"Baca aja," seru Yuuma yang lalu menghempaskan tubuh atletisnya ke sofa di samping Miku.

"Hmm…," Miku melirik lembaran putih penuh tulisan di hadapannya enggan.

"…" Miku masih membaca lembaran–yang ternyata adalah naskah fanfic—dengan manik zamrudnya yang berbinar penuh semangat.

Naskah fanfiksi diangkat tinggi, wajah Miku ceria penuh bintang. Sedetik kemudian, lengan rampingnya sudah bertengger di leher Yuuma. Miku memeluk Yuuma dengan erat.

"KYAA! MAKASIH, YUUMA! MAKASIH! AKU CINTA KAMU!"

"Mi-Miku…, aku ga bi..sa napas," paras rupawannya merona.

Sedetik kemudian, pelukan dilepas. "Akhirnya kapalku bisa berlayar!"

—Miku asyik _fangirling_ -an dan Yuuma berusaha keras menetralkan detak jantungnya.

* * *

 **9.** **Hijau**

* * *

"Gum, Gum!" seorang gadis bersurai semata kaki _pink_ pucat berseru riang.

"Hmm? Apa, Aria?" Gumiya yang sedang memakan _sandwich_ -nya bertanya.

"Kok kamu perlu makan?" gadis itu bertanya polos dengan manik langit bulat yang indah.

"Maksudmu?"

"Tumbuhan daun hijau, kan, berfotosintesis untuk membuat makanannya sendiri," Aria tersenyum lebar dengan jari menunjuk Gumiya—rambutnya. "Gumiya hijau, penuh korofil, kan? Kenapa tidak buat makanan sendiri di dalam tubuhmu?"

"Aria…"

"Hem?"

"Kau menyamakanku dengan tanaman?"

Dan Aria hanya diam dengan senyum polos di paras manisnya. "Yep!"

—esoknya, Gumiya menyemir rambutnya pirang.

* * *

 **10.** **Secangkir Teh Darjeeling**

* * *

Yuu memandang punggung seorang gadis bersurai keperakan setengkuk yang tengah memunggungi pintu _café_. Terlihat pada maniknya secangkir teh di meja si gadis.

Uh, oh. Yan He sedang sedih.

"Yan He? Kamu kenapa?" Yuu bertanya lembut pada si gadis ketika dia sudah duduk di kursi di seberang Yan He.

"Maksud kamu? Aku ga kenapa-napa, kok." Yan He tertawa.

"Ga mungkin kamu ga kenapa-napa kalau udah pesan teh di _café_ ini, Yan He." Yuu masih bersi kukuh.

Yan He menghela napas, mengalah. "Yuu…" panggilnya lambat.

"Ya?" Yuu menyahut lembut pada kekasih berdarah Cina-nya itu.

"Kau tau kan novel yang kubeli seminggu lalu?"

Yuu tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Novel hard cover lima seri dengan masing-masing seri rata-rata berjumlah delapan ratus halaman itu?"

"Iya, yang itu." Yan He menghirup Teh _Darjeeling_ -nya.

"Novelnya kenapa, Yan He?"

Si gadis meletakkan cangkirnya yang hanya tersisa setengah dari likuid manis itu. Mata langitnya menatap sisi cangkir.

"Novelnya sudah aku baca habis semua."

"Lalu?" Yuu masih sabar bertanya.

"Novelnya sudah selesai kubaca. Aku suka ceritanya," ulang Yan He.

Yuu masih menanti kata berikutnya yang akan keluar dari bibir sewarna mawar si gadis.

"Setelah aku selesai baca semuanya, sekarang aku harus apa?!" Yan He menatap Yuu. Matanya berair.

Dan Yuu hanya menghela napas. Maklum akan sifat si gadis.

—lalu hal itu terjadi lagi saat anime favorit Yan He tamat.

* * *

 **(A/N)**

 **Halo~ Masih banyak fanfiksi setengah jadi yang terbengkalai di folder tapi kumalah bikin drabble gaje yang amat random ini. Haha, mentang-mentang udah masuk sekolah. Screw you, WB #ditendang.**

 **Well, anyway, hope you all enjoy this~!**

 **Regards,**

 **Kuroyuki Alice.**


End file.
